


My Beautiful Statue

by von_gelmini



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Age Peter Parker, Human Statue, M/M, Objectification, Pre-Slash, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: The requirements were simple. Beautiful, obviously. A muscular, proportional body, again obviously. Willing to be naked. Then there was the difficult one — must be able to hold a poseabsolutelystill for fifteen minutes. Most couldn’t even make it past three.Written for the MCU Kink Bingo Round 4.Square filled: I-2. Prompt: Objectification.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632193
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	My Beautiful Statue

**Author's Note:**

> Tony looked at dozens of boys who responded to his advertisement. He’d managed to hire two. He needed at least a half dozen, so he was stuck with the task of looking at good looking young men all day. One would think that was a good thing, getting to ogle the pretty boys. After nine of them couldn’t even meet the basic requirements, he was bored and he was tired.

The requirements were simple. Beautiful, obviously. A muscular, proportional body, again obviously. Willing to be naked. Then there was the difficult one — must be able to hold a pose _absolutely_ still for fifteen minutes. Most couldn’t even make it past three. Tony had lowered the time requirement. A professional human statue could do thirty minutes easily, then gracefully shift and change poses. But everyone of his guests knew the usual human statues. After a while, it was dull seeing the same ten faces over and over and over.

There were certain types of parties that Tony threw where he liked to decorate his home with these objects. Beautiful in face and body. Unmoving. Displayed for the pleasure of the guests. But mostly displayed for the pleasure of himself.

He looked at the next kid’s application. “Parker, Peter. Let’s see your face.” Tony reached up and grabbed Peter by the chin, turning his face in every direction. “Well you certainly qualify on the beauty part, baby,” Tony said with a seductive purr to his voice. If all went well, he’d be decorating Tony’s bed at the end of a night of decorating his party. “Undress completely,” Tony ordered and sat back in his chair to watch Peter remove his clothes. “Slowly and gracefully would be a nice touch. Brief poses after each part of you is revealed.”

Peter took his time pulling his white t-shirt over his head. Instead of the usual way, just yanking it off by the back of his collar, he slid one arm out. Which revealed his abs and then, with the second arm, his chest. The shirt hung like a collar around his neck. Peter bunched it up tightly in his hand in front, almost making a roll of it, so the final removal would cover his face as briefly, and as little, as possible.

He held the pose — straight, arms at his side, glancing down to the waist of his jeans as his fingers touched the button there. He didn’t even twitch as he held the pose, not briefly, but for a full minute. Tony hardly noticed when the kid’s hands began to move to unfasten his pants.

This was Peter’s first time doing a job like this. He would never have considered it, but the pay offered would be enough to pay his rent for three months. He’d studied ballet for eleven years as a kid. He knew how to move with grace and precision. The holding still part was also part of the training. Not for as long as the ad said, but as a background dancer, he’d have to hold still so the focus would be on the principals. Fifteen minutes was longer than he’d done, but he tried it before answering the ad and he easily did it. Getting naked in front of someone as handsome and well known as Tony Stark was the biggest obstacle Peter faced. Three month’s rent, he told himself as he let his jeans fall to the floor with a twist of his hips and only a little push. At least his underwear was still on, but he knew that wouldn’t last. And a thin layer of cloth did nothing to dissuade Tony’s heated stare.

Socks and shoes and jeans, pooled around his feet… Peter considered poses. There was no graceful way to remove the items while standing. He dropped to the floor using his arms to break the fall, letting them absorb the force with a curving bend. He pushed his jeans off over his shoes and cast them aside. Peter slid into a half-split, one knee bent, bringing his shoes into reach. Slowly, with careful movements of his hands, he untied them. Then continued on, sliding the laces through the holes, until they were nearly unlaced, not simply untied. He held his body still, causing the focus to be drawn to his long, slender fingers.

With a leap, he raised off the floor with his strong thighs, landing on two feet which immediately went into a ballet position. When he glanced at Tony, he saw his impressed reaction by a sharply raised eyebrow.

“A dancer.” Tony’s voice was low, appreciative, and a little curious. “I bet you’re _very_ flexible,” he added with a smirk.

Peter blushed. It was obvious where Tony wanted to see his flexibility. And it wasn’t at the party, even though he’d be displaying it there.

One last item of clothing. Peter hesitated and Tony stood from his seat. He stepped into Peter’s space and ran his hand up and down his lithe, muscular arm. “I discourage it, but you can’t control your guests,” he said with a shrug. “There might be touching.” Tony’s hand left Peter’s arm and caressed his cotton clad ass. “If it does happen, and darling, as beautiful as you are, it probably will, your salary doubles. Will that be a problem?”

 _Six_ month’s rent? “Only touching, right?” Peter asked. “The ad said this wasn’t sex work.”

“Only touching. And never here,” Tony said, cupping his hand over Peter’s bulge. “Or here,” he said, running a fingertip lightly down the boy’s crack. “No sex or sexual touching will be allowed.”

Except by the host, Peter thought. Tony Stark was used to doing whatever he wanted. The only shocking thing was that this party was to be decorated with young men instead of young women. Peter supposed that was why the restrictive non-disclosure statement had to be signed before he even went to his interview. Keep the fact that the famous playboy also liked men hidden away from the public.

Peter had gone to bed with closeted guys before. He stopped the thought. _Not that I’m intending to go to bed with Tony Stark. Nope. Not thinking about how handsome he is. And how his warm, calloused hand felt on my skin._

With an upturned wave of his hand, Tony impatiently indicated Peter’s underwear had yet to be removed.

He turned his back to Tony and slowly slid his briefs over the curve of his ass, sliding down until they caught at the juncture of his thigh. He turned around and finished taking them off, revealing his cock and balls.

Tony sucked in a breath between his teeth. The kid was perfect. Just like a classical marble statue. His small cock perfectly proportioned to his shaved hairless balls. “Good lord, all of you is beautiful.” His stare made the kid nervous and his hands started heading to cover himself. “Unh unh. Hands _elsewhere._ Pose.

Leaving himself exposed, Peter curled in a bit on himself with his upper body. He tucked one hand under the opposite armpit. Staring straight ahead, he didn’t look into Tony’s eyes, those were focused lower.

Tony finally raised his eyes. With Peter’s stare, they locked immediately. The boy’s gaze softened and his lips parted just a tiny little bit. “Can you hold that pose for fifteen? Adjust your legs however will make that possible. Can’t have you passing out.”

“Yes sir,” Peter said and settled into fourth position, which, crossed in the front, contributed to his shy, curled in, body

Standing again, Tony circled Peter, looking him up and down from every angle. “Twenty-five hundred, even double for allowing touch, is simply not enough for your beauty. You’ll be the centerpiece. Ten thousand is more appropriate. But you must stay from beginning to end. It could be five or six or even seven hours. You’ll be allowed a position change every fifteen minutes. I’ve no doubt you’ll make it fluid and graceful.” He came around to Peter’s front again. “You should consider objectification as a career. It pays well for someone as…” Tony shook his head slowly in appreciation. “You’re perfect, Peter. I want you to work at every one of _these_ parties I give. I want you to be there at every one of _these_ parties I’m invited to.” He met the kid’s eyes. “I never want to stop looking at you.”

Tony chucked a finger under Peter’s chin and lifted his face. He touched his lips to the boy’s with a feather-light kiss. “Learn to hold the poses for a half hour. I’ll have you painted to look like marble and build a niche in my bedroom. I want to look at you while I’m fucking them. I doubt they’ll even recognize you as a living boy. You’ll only be my beautiful statue.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
